baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force
Note: Only MrLuxurysBack (Me) and Medivalknight can Edit this Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force is a Run 'n' Gun game developed by Lux Games and published by BloxStar Games. It was first released as an Arcade Game, then it was ported to the NES, Windows 10 and the RetroCentr. It was Released in Japan on February 9, 2018, then in North America on February 20, 2018, to Commemorate the 31st anniversary of the release of Contra. This game mostly plays like Contra, but with custom levels after the Alien's Lair. You can also play the demo version on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS/DSi. Plot In 2631, the mysterious force called "The Necro Force" travelled back to 1981 to start an Alien Invasion to end Humanity, in 2018, it progressed to Forest 113 in Oklahoma to Invade the Forest, Mr. Luxury was Seeing the Madness and decides to end the Alien Invasion. Gameplay You Play as Mr. Luxury himself as you traverse through the Jungle and infiltrate the Enemy Base, then you progress through the Waterfall and into the Second Enemy Base and infiltrate it. You then arrive at the Snow Tundra and Destroy the Enemy Tanks called Dogras, You traverse into the Energy Zone and take on Gordea, after that, You enter the Hangar and see another Base, this time leading to the Aliens Lair and Fight the creature as well as the Heart. Destroy it and you have destroyed half of the Invasion. You traverse through a City and Fight there and destroy the Chopper and enter the Base and see continuous amounts of enemies and fight in the rest of the Stages. Controls Earlier Controls before the Full release Controls on the full Release Power-Ups Normal and Enhanced Mode Weapon Machine Gun Laser Gun Spread Gun Flare Gun Hyper Gun Cannon Gun Ten-Way Gun Ultra-Laser Gun Upgrades Rapid Gun Extra Gun Protective Barrier Shield Explosive Bombs Mega Bomb Traditional Mode Weapon Machine Gun Laser Gun Spread Gun Flare Gun Upgrades Rapid Gun Protective Barrier Normal Mode The Normal Mode is the First Mode in the Game, there are a total of 20 stages and they are unique, the normal mode has 14 Power-Ups. Normal Mode is represented by a Blue Button that says "Normal". If you want to See a page on this mode, see: Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force Modes: Normal Mode. Enhanced Mode The Enhanced Mode is the Smooth version of the Normal Mode, and Like the Normal Mode, It has 20 Stages and 14 Power-Ups, but one difference is that in this mode, the Explosions are a lot Smoother than Normal Mode's Explosions. It is Unlocked if you beat half of Normal Mode. Traditional Mode The Traditional Mode is a Mode Having the Levels From The original Arcade Contra. This mode is the Hardest to Beat, because you are only limited to only having 8 Stages and 6 Power-Ups, Making it all a Challange. There are no bombs, nor the mega bomb. It is unlocked if you beat all of Normal Mode. Gallery Mr. Luxury Vs The Necro Force (Prototype Screenshot).PNG|A screenshot of the Earlier Prototype version. Mr. Luxury Vs The Necro Force.png|The Title Screen of the game. game1.png|A Screenshot of the Final Release Gameplay1.png|Another Screenshot of the full version. (Notice the four Medals, bombs and the Mega Bomb). levelintermission1.png|The Level Intermission showing the Player's Score and lives. It also shows the level that they're on levelintermission2.png|Ditto, but with 2 players gameover.png|Game Over Screen stagecomplete.png|Stage Complete Screen Jungle1.png|Screenshot of The Jungle (Mr. Luxury is Seen Lying down while firing his Spread Gun at the target). Modeselect.png|Mode Select Screen Boss1.png|A Screenshot of the Heart Boss Power-Ups.png|A Table of Power-Ups from the Manual Finalcutscene.png|A Cutscene When The Game is Complete MLVNTF NES Box Art.png|MLVTNF NES Box-Art Trivia * The Game is a clone of Contra * After Destroying the Heart, you have reached the middle of the game * On the Earlier Version of the Game, you had 3 Levels and 1 Base level, but on the full release, you now had 16 Levels and 4 Base Levels. * The Earlier Version may have been found in Baldi's Basics: The Revamp. * In the Earlier version, you had an energy gauge, but in the final version, you now have one hit deaths. * You start with 3 lives in the full version, whereas in the Prototype, you started with 5 lives. * If you enter the Konami Code, you will have 30 lives like in the NES Contra. * In the earlier game, the lives were represented by Mr. Luxury's Face, but, in the full release, they are represented by Medals. * The Bomb icon is represented by a black bomb, the mega bomb is represented by a big, red bomb. * Once the Bombs and the Mega Bomb are run out, they can no longer be seen in the top of the screen. * If there is 4 medals, that means you have 5 or more lives. * In the Earlier version, if you choose the 2 Player option, you will see Mr. Luxury's Sidekick, Mini Mr. Luxury, In the Full release, he was replaced with Baldi. * After you complete the game, You unlock Traditional Mode. * In Normal and Enhanced Modes, you have 20 levels, however, in Traditional Mode, you only get 8 levels. * In Normal and Enhanced Modes, you have 14 Power-Ups, however, in Traditional Mode, you only have 6 Power-Ups The Most Iconic Soundtrack Here is the most Iconic Soundtrack! Category:Games Category:MrLuxurysBack's Creations Category:Off Topic Category:ML Series